Noël au chalet
by dramione-lemon-69
Summary: Quand Hermione et Drago se retrouve tous les deux dans un chalet, et que tous leurs amis viennent pour le réveillon, et qu'une personne malveillant offre un cadeau empoisonné voilà ce qui ce passe


Salut, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes.

C'est mon tout premier Os, pour le concours de Loufoca-Granger.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).

Pour les tenues des filles les voici:

Hermione: sans_titre_151/set?id=107917587&lid=2970651

Ginny: sans_titre_152/set?id=107918139&lid=2970651

Pansy: sans_titre_153/set?id=107918782&lid=2970651

Victoria: sans_titre_154/set?id=107919554&lid=2970651

Sarah: sans_titre_155/set?id=107920231&lid=2970651

Luna: sans_titre_156/set?id=107921272&lid=2970651

••••••

_Je suis désolé Miss Granger , commence le réceptionniste, mais il y a eu un problème les réservations...

_Comment cela un problème avec les réservations! Hurles-je. Cela fait des semaines que j'ai réservées ce chalet à la montagne!

_Je... je suis désolé Miss Granger, bégaye le malheureux, vous avez toujours le même chalet, mais vous allez devoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible vous êtes des incapables, j'avais bien précisée que je voulais un chalet loin des autres pour pouvoir être au calme et vous tous ce que vous trouvez de mieux c'est de me mettre quelqu'un dans le chalet que j'ai réservée. Je voulais être deux semaines loin de Londres et de l'effervescence de la capitale et je me retrouve avec un inconnu qui va me pomper l'air pendant mes vacances. Mes clés, ordonnes-je en tendant la main.

Le réceptionniste me tends la clé en tremblant. Je me retourne et pars sans un regard pour le pauvre pauvre jeune homme qui ne finira pas sa vie dans cette station. Je sors et le froid me mord la peau, je me dirige vers les escaliers qui serpente jusqu'aux chalets, je monte pour rejoindre celui qui est le plus éloigné des autres et surtout celui qui est le plus haut sur le domaine. Arrivée devant la porte où un trois est gravé en son centre. La clé magnétique glisse rapidement dans la serrure et débloque l'entrée. La lourde porte s'ouvre sur un grand salon chaleureux couleur taupe qui donne accès à une cuisine américaine noire et blanche très moderne. Puis un couloir où se trouve trois portes. La première porte débouche sur une chambre cosy dans les tons violets, la seconde sur une grande chambre blanche et brune. Derrière la troisième ce trouve une salle de bain avec une baignoire immense en son centre, avec une fonction jacuzzi. Je retourne au salon et allume un feu dans la grande cheminée en marbre gris. J'allume la chaîne hi fi et mets le son à fond. Je vide mes valises dans la plus grande chambre en me trémoussant. Soudain la musique s'arrête, je cris et me dirige vers le salon où un homme blond, assez jeune, se tient dos à moi, une baguette pointée vers la chaîne hi fi.

_Oh, commences- je, tu fais quoi là?

_J'éteins la musque, dit il en se retournant, ça se voit. Ça vous pose un prob...Granger?

_Oh non, oh non, pas toi. Pas toi. hurlais-je. Pas toi Malefoy. Je voulais être seule et je me retrouve avec toi, Drago Malefoy. Ça ne va pas être possible, n'importe qui mais pas toi. Ils vont m'entendre à la réception!

_Et pourtant si Granger, tu vas finir l'année avec moi, ricane t il

_OK, on se calme, Malefoy, tu prends la chambre violette et si tu fais ne serais ce qu'une seule chose déplacée envers moi, je te transforme en bonhomme de neige.

_Et pourquoi je prendrais la violette?

_Parce que j'ai déjà mis mes affaires dans la grande chambre et que si tu oses toucher à ne serais ce qu'un vêtement qui m'appartient je te transforme aussi en bonhomme de neige.

_Donc si j'ai bien compris, quoi que je fasse je serais transformé en bonhomme de neige?

_C'est exactement ça.

Il prend sa valise et va s'installer dans sa chambre. Je vais dans ma chambre et prends une valise très légère et petite. Je vais dans le salon est rends son poids et sa taille à la valise. Je sors un mini sapin qui ne tarde pas à grandir je le décore de toutes les guirlandes et boules que j'ai pu mettre dans la valise.

_Même pas en rêve Granger.

_Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy, si je veux faire un sapin, je le fais. Que ça te plaise ou non j'ai louée ce chalet il y a cinq mois donc je fais ce que je veux.

_Bien sur... bon je vais dans le jacuzzi.

Je suis en train de faire du thé lorsque Malefoy sort de la salle de bain nu comme un ver, ruisselant de goutte d'eau.

_Je t'avais pourtant bien prévenue Malefoy, une seule chose déplacée et je te transforme en bonhomme de neige. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix Malefoy.

Je tire ma baguette de mon décolleté et lance un sort informulé qui rend Malefoy de plus en plus gros et blanc jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un gros bonhomme de neige.

_Putain Granger, rends moi mon corps de rêve merde, et je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

_Je t'avais prévenue Malefoy, je te rechange si tu me promets de plus refaire ça.

_Je te promets rien Granger. Mais change moi j'ai les couille qui gèlent!

_C'est demandé si gentiment...Finite.

Malefoy réapparaît toujours aussi nu, mais bleu à quelques endroits.

_Tu vas le payer très cher ça Granger.

_J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain et enfile un jean noir. Il revient à la cuisine et se met à me courir après. On court dans tout le chalet comme des gamins, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte et que la course poursuite continue dans la neige. Drago attrape ma main et me fait tomber dans la neige, mais malheureusement pour nous son plan ne marche pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Je me retiens à lui pour ne pas glisser mais je l'entraîne dans ma chute et il tombe sur moi. Moi allongée dans la neige et lui à califourchon sur moi. Il se met à me chatouiller, je me débats comme je le fais habituellement lorsque l'on me chatouille. Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et bloque mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il se penche vers moi.

_Alors Granger n'avais-je pas dit que tu allais le regretter amèrement?

_Si mais je crois que sur ce coup là, je gagne Malefoy.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je réussi à nous faire basculer. Ce qui fait que je domine ce monstre d'arrogance.

_N'ai-je pas raison?

_Entièrement.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, ses pouces tracent des cercles et ses mains remontent plus haut jusque mes épaules. Il exerce une pression sur ces dernières et lorsque je me retrouve à quelque centimètres de ces lèvres, et ses mains redescendent au creux de mes reins. Il me laissait le choix soit je me barre, soit je lui roule le patin du siècle. Mon choix est très vite fait, je comble le peu d'espace qu'il reste entre nous deux pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Ses dents mordent ma lèvre inférieur pour pouvoir glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Sa langue glisse comme un serpent, agile et chaude. Ses mains atterrissent sur mes fesses, quand aux miennes elles se retrouvent de chaque côté de sa tête, dans la neige. Nous sommes bouillants, Drago est toujours torse nu dans la neige, il doit être gelé. On aurait certainement continués pendant un petit moment si on n'avais pas été interrompus.

_Hum, hum. commence l'importun. Monsieur Malefoy vos bagages viennent d'arriver.

Je me relève rapidement, embarrassée d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

_Merci, rétorque Malefoy froidement, vous pouvez disposer.

_Carrément, t'es pas le roi ici Malefoy.

_Commence pas Granger, pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

_Vas te faire voir.

Je me retourne et rentre dans le chalet énervée et je file me sécher.

•••••

Les jours passe plutôt lentement, je lis tous les jours et j'ai presque finis tout ceux que j'avais emmener. Malefoy et moi n'avons pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé le premier jour que nous avons passés au chalet. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre, le jour de Noël, les cadeaux sont arrivés ce matin par hiboux et surtout par dizaines. Autant pour moi que pour Malefoy. D'ailleurs ce dernier est encore en train de dormir, en même temps vu l'heure à laquelle il s'est couché hier soir, enfin plutôt ce matin, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il y soit encore. Tous nos amis arrivent dans à peu près trois heures et je suis en train de me tuer à la tâche pour préparer quelque chose qui soit digne de ce nom et qui plaise à tout le monde, sachant que Ginny n'a pas le droit à certain aliment vu qu'elle est enceinte, que Théodore est allergique aux fruits de mer, que Pansy boit plus qu'elle mange, que Neville ne mange pas de mouton, et que je ne connais pas les goûts de la petite amie de Blaise,ni de celle de Neville. J'entends l'eau de la baignoire couler, ça y est le prince est levé. Il va pouvoir m'aider.

_Malefoy, magne toi j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire la cuisine.

_Même pas en rêve Granger, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.

_Tu m'aides un point c'est tout, c'est autant mes amis que les tiens. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Pansy et Ron sont ensemble, et pareil pour Théo et Luna.

_Non, je ne fais rien aujourd'hui, ah si pardon les seules choses que je peux faire c'est me branler, manger, me saouler la gueule et regarder la télé.

_C'est une élégance, ce que tu viens de dire,

_Je t'emmerde!

_Moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy, moi aussi.

Le soir arrive rapidement, je me change et me maquille. Juste à temps pour accueillir les premiers arrivant. Harry et Ginny, dont le ventre s'arrondit de plus en plus. Je commence à peine à leurs parler que l'on frappe à la porte.

_Ils auraient du vous donner un chalet encore plus haut ces tarés.

_Bonsoir Pansy, et c'est moi qui est demandée le chalet le plus haut pour pouvoir faire de la magie en paix.  
_Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre Grangi.

_Arrête de l'appeler comme ça chéri, bonsoir Hermione, me salue Ron

_Bonsoir.

Puis Blaise arrive avec sa ''copine'' qui porte une tenue outrageusement indécente. Puis Neville avec sa compagne Sarah, et enfin Théodore et Luna.

Nous sommes dans le salon, a parlés, je sers du champagne et m'assied à la dernière place disponible c'est à dire au côté de Drago.

_Et donc, commences-je vous vous êtes rencontrés au États-Unis, c'est cela euhm...

_Victoria, réponds la copine de Blaise

_Oui voilà, désolée j'avais un trou. Donc vous vous êtes rencontrés là-bas?

_C'est cela.

_Désolée de vous demander cela, mais combien vous à coûtez cette robe?

_Mille cinq cent gallions. Pourquoi?

_Vous auriez dut achetez un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Cela vous aurait coûtez cent fois moins cher et vous auriez put montrer encore plus de parti de votre anatomie.

La blonde écervelée ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que moi je ris en partant en cuisine pour emmener les petits fours au salon. Drago arrive derrière moi et me souffle à l'oreille.

_Je ne te pensais pas capable de dire de tel chose, la poupée est partie et Blaise et ravi.

_Tant mieux alors.

Je retourne au salon avec les plats, Blaise me remercie d'avoir fait partir Victoria. La soirée se continue sans autre embûche à notre bonne humeur. Blaise à apporté une énorme Boîte de chocolat en forme d'elfes de maison, il nous as dit que c'était son cadeau pour nous tous et que nous le remercierons demain. Nous en mangeons tous, au moins cinq, sauf Blaise qui dit préférer éviter de manger le cadeau des autres.

Une fois tous les invités repartis, Drago m'aide à ranger. Je fais tomber malencontreusement une serviette, nous nous penchons au même moment et nos mains se touchent. On les retire rapidement électriser, nos têtes se relèvent en même temps et nos regards se croisent. Mauvaise idée. Drago me saute littéralement dessus. Il m'embrasse et me relève en même temps. Nous nous dirigeons à l'aveugle vers ma chambre. Il me plaque contre la porte, une fois que celle-ci fut fermer. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, déjà brûlant de désir, quand aux miennes, elles se délectent de la douceur des cheveux platines de mon partenaire. La fermeture éclair de ma robe s'ouvre, et la robe descends rapidement. Impatiente j'arrache sa chemise et déboutonne son pantalon. Il me porte jusqu'au lit et m'y dépose délicatement. Nos sous-vêtements sont vites éjectés quelque pars dans la pièce. La chaleur monte d'un cran dans la pièce lorsque que Drago me fait sienne.

La nuit fut très agité et très fatigante mais c'est à l'aube que je me réveille dans les bras de Drago. Je sors discrètement des bras de mon amant et enfile sa chemise. Je prépare du thé, lorsqu'un hibou arrive à la fenêtre. C'est une lettre de Blaise.

Hermione et Drago,

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué de votre nuit?

Je vous explique comment je sais cela.

C'est moi qui est dit au gérant du domaine de vous mettre dans le même chalet,

donc vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble.

Ensuite nous avons tous été dans le même chalet pour noël ce qui facilite encore plus ma tâche,

Vous étiez les seuls à ne pas être en couple

et je sais pertinemment que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre.

C'est pourquoi je vous ai offert un cadeau empoisonné

Les chocolats avait une potion qui vous fait avoir des pulsions sexuelles riches

Donc grâce à moi vous vous êtes rendus compte de votre amour.

On dit merci Blaise.

Blaise.

_Oh le salop, cris-je

_Qui est un salop? demande Drago qui arrive derrière moi en embrassant ma nuque

_Blaise, il a mit quelque chose dans les chocolats pour que l'on couche ensemble et que l'on se rende compte que l'on s'aimait.

_Quel con, dit-il en souriant.

Il m'embrasse et me porte jusqu'à la chambre.

•••••

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensés?


End file.
